


Teen years can start out rough

by Bestbuds55



Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Allergies, Anakin is 13, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, Obi-Wan is 22, Young!Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: It’s right after they start going out on missions together that a problem happens and Anakin has trouble dealing with it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917055
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Teen years can start out rough

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Not going to lie but I’ve been working on this part for a month and thought it was just best to publish it as is. Lol, sometimes you just have to move on. Hope you enjoy, and see you in the next part!

Right after Anakin had turned thirteen, Obi-Wan had gotten very sick. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He hadn't gotten sick sick, it had been more of a he nearly died experience. It had been started with an allergic reaction to some kind of soup broth that nearly killed him when out on a mission. 

It had been only their third mission in total, and had nearly scarred Anakin for life. He'd never pictured Obi-Wan dying before that moment and it would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. What was he supposed to do without Obi? He certainly didn't want to be a Jedi if his Obi wasn't there. 

That was the very first time he'd ever had a thought of not being a Jedi and it was scary. Scarier still because at that moment he didn't have Obi-Wan to turn and talk to about it. Thirteen was much to young to be without your important person. He'd given up his mom and his dessert home to be here, but Obi was more important then all that put together.

It hadn't even been a violent mission, but a simple saying hello kind of thing. And Obi-Wan had collapsed out of nowhere and could have easily died. Anakin had had to emergency call the grand council for the first time in his life and he did it without hesitation. He'd always found them scary, but now wasn't the time for that. He would have done absolutely anything to save Obi-Wan. Anything at all.

He had begged desperately for advice on how to save his masters life while poor Obi was convulsing on the floor. The master who had answered for the council didn't even look familiar to Anakin, but sneered at the boys frantic emotions. Who would be so cold hearted at a time such as this? Obi-Wan was literally dying as he watched! So what if the force bruises so thick around Anakin that it formed a dark protective mist? 

The mist covered Obi-Wan, like an extension of Anakin. Trying to comfort, but not overwhelm as Anakin tried to reason with the unreasonable masters of the temple. It was a long few moment, where Anakin was sure Obi would dying because of the stupidity that the Jedi rules seemed to always enforce. 

Then Anakin finally got advice from someone worth talking to. More then a calm your mind and you'll know what to do. Actually instructions from a medic.

It was a horrible experience that involved Anakin putting fingers down Obi-Wan's throat to massage down the swelling while they waited for the medic that had volunteered to come. Projecting the force into the tips of his fingers was a new experience, but Anakin gave his all towards it. Obi-Wan's life depended on it. In the end, it had been a 20 hour process with how far they have been out and Anakin never stopped.

Obi-Wan had choked, sputtered and cried while Anakin desperately tried to keep him alive. Never giving up or relenting when Obi-Wan cried for it to stop. It had to be painful for him, but Anakin remained firm against even Obi's will. He would not be losing this man; not now and not ever. 

The medic have been very surprised that Obi-Wan was still alive when he got there and he even praised Anakin for his efforts. Anakin had only felt numb by that time. Well, there was this underlying feeling of deep anger but he was trying to ignore that. How dare this man think that Obi would be dead? That there had even been a chance that Anakin would let his man, his master die.

A bowl of carking soup had nearly taken Obi-Wan from him. Anakin felt shaken to his vote in a way that he knew that he wasn't supposed to be. Death was just another way to join the force in the eyes of the Jedi. Anakin could only think about all the times he'd witnessed someone die as a slave. What had happened to the bodies as they rotted away in the street when the masters didn't care enough to even burn them. Anakin let himself cry about the fact that his Obi-Wan had nearly died.

Obi-Wan had been put in a healing trance, for the whole three day trip back to the Temple after many needles. A tube was down his throat to help his airway remain open and it just made him look so small and fragile. Anakin hated it more then anything, but was thankful that it was helping him breathe.

The trip was more quiet then Anakin had had to tolerate for years. Not even the force bothered him like it usually did. Like he was suddenly in the quiet place that Obi always wanted him to reach while trying to meditate. Anakin hated it. He felt so alone. 

He just wanted Obi-Wan to be okay and actually here with him. He was 13, and even though he'd be considered an adult of Tatooine; he felt very far from it during this time. He'd been reliant on Obi-Wan for so long and for so many things. Not knowing that he'd been one bowl of marking soup away from never seeing him again. 

Anakin had previously thought that he'd been doing a good job taking care of his Obi. Making sure he wasn't so lonely or sad. Making sure people didn't bother him and sitting with him all the times when Obi-Wan could deal with his tightly lidded emotions. Anakin knew that he needed to do more now. He'd regret it if he lost Obi-Wan and hadn't bothered to do all the things that were more difficult for him. Anakin resolved to sit through his Masters long meditation sessions and to accompany him the gardens more. It didn't matter that Anakin found those thing boring, he just had to do them.

When they had landed back at the temple, Anakin had felt even more out of place without Obi-Wan by his side. Anakin ignored the looks he was getting and anyone who tried to stop him from being with Obi-Wan. He ended up having to go back-and-forth from the halls of healing to their rooms to grab supplies for weeks. He slept in a small chair and refuse anyone who said he shouldn't. Anakin knew that he was a stubborn boy, but it was also shocking to learn. Just how heartless the others around the temple were. 

How could he just leave Obi-Wan vulnerable like this? He had just saved his Masters life! Anakin couldn't just abandon him now in his time of need. No matter where they went in the future, Anakin would be asking about what was in any soup dish. In fact, Obi-Wan should probably just avoid soup for ever. It was a long couple of weeks for Anakin as he patiently waited for Obi-Wan to heal. To come back to him.

Anakin was naturally there when it Obi-Wan finally woke up; it was a good thing too. His Master naturally started choking around the tube and struggling about. Anakin was suddenly extremely glad that he's been getting bigger over the last year, because it gave him the ability to hold Obi-Wan down while calling for the doctor. 

Anakin could only try not to sob as Obi thrashed against him, feeling in the force just how scared the older man was. It was almost to much to bare, but Anakin still held it together for Obi-Wan's sake. He had been learning resentful that there wasn't much he couldn't do if it was for him. The tube looked even scarier coming out of his throat then it had going in.

Still, he was happy that his Master was finally awake. Those first few moment Obi-Wan was confused and didn't seem to recognize anyone around him. And then he softly rasped out Anakin's name and reached for him like they were meant to be together always. At least that's what the thirteen year old imaged. And how could he not with the way Obi-Wan willing held onto him for support, clinging like he knew Anakin had been there for him the whole time. Had the force told him?

Anakin sat tight throughout Obi-Wan arguing weakly with anyone that would listen about staying in the healing halls. Anakin was Olin favorite of him staying too, but couldn't voice that when he realized just how much Obi-Wan hated it here. Plus, he was tired of all these people around them swarming, like they had cared at all while he'd been unconscious.

Eventually though, the Doctor gave in when he realized that Obi-Wan was frankly refusing to rest here. Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan's stubborn streak and then helping him walk back. He liked how because he was only now 6 inches shorter, Obi-Wan could cling his whole weight on him. It felt nice to be relied on in this way and Anakin could feel the appreciation radiate through the force. 

Anakin guided them back to their room, looking around fondly as they entered together. He almost thought that they would never be back here together again. Obi had nearly died and even though that moment felt like a life time ago while Anakin watched his Master recover, it was still very fresh on his mind. 

He helped Obi-Wan lay down in their bed. He stroked his hair and told him everything would be okay. Anakin wasn't sure for who benefit the words were, but he liked to think that they both probably needed to hear it. Obi-Wan didn't say anything is Anakin cried into his shoulder, clinging on desperately to him. He's been holding in these feelings for what felt like forever and they wouldn't stop coming out.

"I thought I'd lost you. I know we're not supposed to feel scared, but I can't do this without you! Please don't leave me." Anakin desperately cried. Obi-Wan was still weak, but wiped his tears away.

"Oh Anakin. You save my life, I don't have any intention of ever leaving you. Don't cry dear one. I am still here." Obi-Wan whisper sweetly. And that was the end of that, they were back together and home like they were meant to be.

The next few days were spent together in bed, snuggling and reaffirming their bond. Anakin helped Obi-Wan hobble anywhere he needed without complaint and stuck insufferably close. Anakin both loved and hated it. It meant that Obi-Wan was relying on him, but also that he wasn't himself. They did no mediating or Jedi practice of any sort, which surprised Anakin a bit. It was as if Obi-Wan was content with life at the moment. 

It came to an end three days later when Anakin slept in an extra hour. Obi-Wan wasn't there when he woke up and Anakin's 13 year old heart nearly gave out. Had someone taken him in his sleep? This was all his fault, what was the point of anything if he couldn't even keep Obi safe? He dashed out of bed in full attack mode when he heard a rattle from the kitchen.

Obi-Wan startled briefly when Anakin battle rolled out of the bedroom, still wearing only his underwear. They shared a brief moment of eye contact as Anakin froze when he realized that Obi was completely fine. The thirteen year old tried and failed not to blush at his own actions.

"Good morning Padawan, are you practicing forms this early in the morning?" Obi-Wan managed to raspily ask, almost giggling. Okay, so he really enjoyed that Obi-Wan was laughing but this was serious.

"You weren't in bed, I thought we were under attack!" Anakin screeched. Obi-Wan pouted back at him in response and turned back to pour his tea.

"I wake up before you do all the time Ani and no one would attack me in the temple. This is our home." He bristled. Anakin could barely stand to listen to his reason right then.

"You nearly died because of soup, Master! I'm not ready to leave you alone yet!" He cried, trying to stay calm in the force. It wasn't working very good and he could feel the dark swelling inside him. Obi-Wan didn't even seem to notice as the force bubbled out of Anakin and swirled protectively around him.

"Alone? You were in the other room, which is my bedroom by the way!" Obi-Wan argued back for the first time since the incident happened. He was clearly feeling better then.

"Our bedroom Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted back, feeling thrown off balance. It had always been their bedroom, what was Obi even talking about?

"I'm never away from you! You haven't given me a moment of peace to myself for years!" Obi-Wan fired back.

Anakin knew this was just some stupid argument that they had when Obi-Wan sometimes felt trapped. He wasn't just in the mood for it right now. Still swirling with worry. He nearly lost him and then they had been so happy together right after. Why couldn't they be like that right now? But Obi-Wan was being unfair. Things around the apartment started to levitate as tears burn Anakin's eyes.

Obi-Wan only took notice when the liquid in his cup started to drift upwards. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan took note of the force and what he was doing to manipulate everything around. He felt like a failure to be this worked up, but couldn't help it. He was only 13 and loved his Master more than anything else. He couldn't do this alone, didn't want to even try.

Obi-Wan hugged him in that moment, holding him close to that still beating heart. The breathed together as the objects floating dropped uselessly around the room.

"It's okay dear one, I'm here. I'm still here." Obi-Wan reassured softly.

"I love you Obi, please don't leave me." Anakin cried. 

They had done this only days ago, but Anakin needed this. He needed to hear Obi-Wan still cared for and loved him in return.

Obi-Wan tiredly slunk down to be sitting on the ground with Anakin in his lap. The motion had been much smoother when Anakin was much smaller but it was still comforting. The force whispered to him that Anakin would soon he'll be big enough to be the one to pull Obi-Wan onto his lap, but he ignored it. This was good for now.


End file.
